The placement of small lights on an exterior surface of a vehicle, such as on the edge of a running board of a vehicle is considered decorative by many truck and van owners. However, when a light bulb fails within the light assembly used on a running board, inadequate provision has been previously provided for allowing access to the interior of the light assembly to facilitate a changing of the light bulb. In all light assemblages of which I am aware, it is necessary to remove the entire light assembly from beneath the running board so that access to the appropriate fasteners is facilitated to permit removal of a transparent lens cover to gain access to the light bulb. In many instances, the fastening structure which holds the light assembly to the underside of the running board is rusted and cannot easily be removed. As a result, the simple task of changing a light bulb becomes a major operation due to the inability of gaining access to the interior of the light assembly Thus, the provision of a light assembly which will facilitate easy access to the interior for facilitating a quick change of a light bulb is deemed highly desirable.
Accordingly, the objects or the present invention include:
1. The provision of a light assembly which can be fastened by fastening structure to the underside of a running board, which fastening structure need never be removed in order to gain access to the interior of the light assembly for purposes of exchanging light bulbs. PA1 2. To provide a light assembly, as aforesaid, wherein a removable cover is provided, the removal of which facilitates access to the interior of the light assembly, which cover is removable from the light assembly without necessitating removal of the entire light assembly from the running board or the like. PA1 3. To provide a light assembly, as aforesaid, wherein the body of the light housing is made of a transparent moldable plastic material so that the bottom wall of the housing is transparent thereby allowing the bottom of the light housing to be placed flush against the inside edge of a step on a running board or the like, which edge has openings therein aligned with the light bulbs inside the light housing. PA1 4. To provide a light assembly, as aforesaid, wherein structure is provided around the opening into the recess in the light housing as well as structure around the perimeter of the cover to facilitate a sealed connection of the cover to the housing without necessitating the use of a separate seal or gasket member. PA1 5. To provide a light assembly, as aforesaid, which is made of a durable moldable plastic material which will withstand the normal abuse applied thereto while mounted on a vehicle.